1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a network system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a network system having a sleep mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
With the maturity of network technology, the applications of network systems have become more and more popular in recent years. In order to satisfy users' needs, the number of devices disposed in network systems has gradually increased and become great. For example, with advances in automatic production technology, the number of machines in a factory has increased substantially so that the number of devices need to be connected to the network system also increases.
When a new device intends to join a network system, the new device transmits a beacon request. At this time, each of the nodes within the communication range of the new device transmits a beacon response to inform the new device of information regarding each of the nodes. The new device is thus able to select the optimized connection node among the nodes and transmits an associate request for joining the network system so as to establish a connection with the above-mentioned optimized node.
However, when there are a large number of nodes existing within the communication range of the new device, each of the nodes transmits its individual beacon response after receiving the beacon request from the new device. The beacon responses corresponding to the large number of nodes flood into the network system, resulting in network congestion and channel outage. As a result, the new device is not able to receive the correct beacon responses so that the connection cannot be established successfully.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for solving the above-mentioned problem by providing a network system and a connection method thereof.